The Pain
by REDEADED
Summary: No longer a one-shot. Soul get's amnesia from a tumble down a snowy mountain and is trying to regain some memory as he finds his comrades and basically re-trains himself to be a weapon again. What are these bases and why does he have this folded up paper and key in his back pocket?
1. The Plan

Author's Note: Might be my last Soul Eater story for a while, but any who here's a one shot I would like to share with you, dedications to Quantum Theory for sparking my thoughts again and last but not least to you guys and the website, thank you for reading and I hope you love it enough that you demand a story out of it.

* * *

"Alright, so we all agree to meet at the north base right?!" Black*Star shouted as explosions and guns went off outside of the war room. Kid and Soul nodded:

"Alright then fuckers see ya there!" Black*Star ran and jumped through the window into the water below as Kid and Soul acted like normal people and went out the back door.

On the way to the northern base Soul took a stop and decided to pick up some junk food to keep himself awake and less bored then he already was. As he grabbed his candy and slush he noticed no cashier, but before he could morph his arm he was clonked over the head and knocked out.

* * *

He awoke freezing as wind was the only sound he heard. He was in a tent with dark spots in certain areas, he lifted himself up slowly and rubbed the back of his head to feel stitches!

"WHAT THE FU-owwww my head..." Soul looked around and found a piece of paper, before opening it he found some coats and threw them on:

'Soul Eater, we have been watching you and noticed your sloppy. We have decided to play a game with you. As you can see your in a tent and freezing to death so we've given you a cell phone to call your friends as soon as you reach the bottom of the mountain, good luck!  
-The Unclean'

He dashed and opened the tent up to find himself on a cliff! he opened the letter back up to find a hidden p.s.:

'There is a creature/man who does not like people trespassing on his mountain, HAVE FUN!'

He turned to gather all that he could in a tiny bag he had found. As he exited the tent one last time he saw something shoot past his eyes quickly, he turned to find a wooden arrow in the snow. He looked in the other direction to see a hairy man aim another arrow at him.

* * *

"Where the hell could he be?!" Kid whisper shouted as he began to chew his thumb, Liz smacked the back of his head as she starred out the window. Kid kept quiet and looked over at Patty and Black*Star napping next to each other.

"I hope he's ok..." Liz mumbled before going to snack on something.

* * *

Soul lifted himself up before eating more snow from his falling. The hairy man was hot on his trail and wasn't going to give up any time soon. As Soul turned a corner a club came into view causing him to dodge it and punch the hairy man into the snowy ditch. He ran faster and finally found a little patch of boulders to hide in as he drank some more water.

'This fucking dude is insane! I gotta get the hell down the mountain now!'

As Soul made his way down a hill he tripped and hit his head blacking out.

* * *

Black*Star woke up and noticed Liz looking outside as Kid tapped his fingers while playing Solitaire.

"Bunch of boring fucks still huh? Come the fuck on guys we-" just then his phone went off and he answered quickly:

"SOUL?!"

* * *

Soul opened his eyes and looked round seeing a road and snow everywhere! He also noticed a cell phone in front of him, he slowly reached out and opened it hitting the call button twice and putting it to his ear. "SOUL?!" he heard a voice shout on the other end. His head was ringing and it hurt to even breathe so he responded with:

"I... I don't know... Who you are... Or who I am but... I'm bleeding from somewhere and it hurts to breathe or move... Help me.. I'm scared... Help..."

with that he dropped the phone and before blacking out again he saw a hairy man slowly march his way over to him...

* * *

Well read and review kind readers! I know it was short but what do ya think, want a story to conclude it?

-REDEADED


	2. Found

Author's Note: 3 votes means yes so here is the story!

* * *

"We have the fucking signal Kid, LET ME GO SAVE MY BEST FRIEND!" Black*Star yelled as Kid stood in the doorway. Black*Star was about to grab Kid's collar before Maka and Liz stepped up.

"He's my partner Black*Star, let me and Liz handle this."

"So your able to wield other weapons now and all of a sudden your the fucking best?!"

Maka began to rub her temples: "Black*Star just shut the fuck up and let us go alright?"

Black*Star glared at her: "Bring him back safe and sound or I will go fucking berserk on you."

* * *

Soul was slowly waking up, smelling some kind of stew inside of a cave. He opened his eyes and found himself under furs as the hairy man was serving himself a bowl of soup. Soul let out a breath which made the hairy man look at him, Soul looked at him and softly smiled:

"Hi there, i'm not sure who I am or who you are but please tell me your not gonna kill me."

The hairy man lowly laughed and looked at Soul: "You... Eat... Soup?..."

Soul grinned and slowly crawled over to the fire to eat with the man. "You got a name here pal?"

"Me... Gon... Hai..."

"Sounds good, tell you mine when I remember it, deal?"

The two shook hands and ate the rest of the meal in silence.

* * *

Maka and Liz were waking up as the plane was extending it's landing gear. "Oh man that feels so much better!" Liz said stretching and popping her back. Maka smiled as she did the same.  
"I hope we find him sooner then later." Liz mumbled, Maka agreed and smirked causing Liz to give her a weird look. Maka returned it:

"What's with the look?"

"You always do that when-"

"Liz seriously, stop it."

"You sure your-"

"He's my partner, nothing more."

"Haven't heard that one before..."

"Your fucking unbearable sometimes you know that?"

"When your trying to fuck your partner?"

"I will feed you to Black*Star if you don't shut the fuck up now..."

* * *

Soul was digging around in his cell phone, even though he couldn't call anyone he could still look through the photos. He saw him and a cute girl with pigtails giving the peace sign and holding hands, then in the next one a tall girl with brown hair hugging him tightly. He grinned and chuckled as he saw a set of him, a blue haired boy, and a black haired boy fighting in a video game. Hard to tell though with the crack in the corner of the screen.

"I hope I get to meet these guys soon, they seem fun. I bet the girl with the pigtails is my girlfriend haha!"

Gon Hai tapped on the cave wall signaling Soul it was time to go hunting.

"Hey Gon Hai, do you think we'll find my friends out there?" Soul asked hopefully

Gon Hai just grunted and patted Soul's shoulder.

As they were headed down the mountain they both heard voices and hid, as the voices drew near they both jumped out and pinned the intruders down into the snow!

"SOUL STOP!" Soul looked at the girl, she was blonde with pig tails.

"You.. your photo is in my phone." he dropped his spear and Gon Hai did the same releasing Liz. Soul lifted up Maka and hugged her tightly kissing her forehead before whispering:

"Help me... Who am I?..."

* * *

What do you guys think so far?

-REDEADED


	3. Return

Author's Note: Me and Quantum Theory are going back and forth chapter for chapter but I need to write! So here's another one!

* * *

Soul's breathing was hectic, he was getting tiny flashes of memories of him and Maka, training together, living in the apartment together and one that stood out. He was under her as they embraced each other lips almost touching. Maka being worried hugged him tightly and calmed him down:

"There there Soul... It's ok... Just calm down bud." he closed his eyes and held her tightly slowing down his breathing. Liz couldn't be jealous at this, the man she loved was in extreme pain and who better to help him then his best friend? As the two let go of each other Gon Hai motioned for them to return to the mountain and Soul took Maka's hand in his own as they went back to the cave.

* * *

"He's fine? Gash on his head?! GET HIM HERE ASAP OK?!" Black*Star shut the phone as Kid put his hand on his heart feeling a tad better. Patty hugged Black*Star causing him to smile as well.

"So that's where the cool Black*Star's been huh? Your wife is calling for you by the way." Star dashed out of the room calling his wife's name as Patty snickered.

"What have you been doing Patty?" Kid pondered raising an eyebrow. Patty looked away whistling causing Kid to dash to his room to see what had happened, Patty busted into laughter before looking out the window: "I'm just giving you a shove Kid.."

* * *

"Turns out my name is Soul Eater, weird right?"

"Very... Weird..."

Soul and Gon Hai laughed as Liz hung up on Black*Star. Her and Maka ate bowls of soup in silence, Maka could feel the annoyance off of Liz and knew it best to stay silent lest cause Soul to have another panic attack. Soul and Gon Hai returned to the ladies:

"So since Gon Hai can't leave can we leave with a gps tracking device or something just in case he ever needs me?" Liz chuckled at Soul's question but agreed to it none the less. Gon Hai smiled and hugged his new three friends. As it grew darker they three departed with another bear hug from Gon Hai and got on the plane. Liz insisted that Soul sit with her but he was still scared so he begged Maka to sit with him:

"Just take the middle seat Soul, you can sit by both of us." he smiled and held both of their hands yet Liz still felt he was more focused on Maka, what they were, what they used to be.

As they arrived they were greeted by the whole crew and their old partners, Patty, Kid, Black*Star, and Tsubaki! Soul slowly hugged them all and smiled:

"Glad to be home guys!"

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but I gotta go to work and plus I promise to make the next one long!

-REDEADED


	4. What Are We?

As Soul was gonna be given a tour of the base he slowly let go of Maka's hand with a slightly worried expression as Black*Star pulled his buddy along with him. Maka gave him a 'It's fine' kind of smile and he felt a bit better giving her a reassuring grin. He was first shown the giant room full of cars, weapons, gadgets, you know the works! Then he was lead through multiple rooms like the council room, his own room, the hidden room for the original seven members of the old gang etc.

"We're really good friends huh?" Soul commented picking up an old framed photo of the gang in front of the DWMA. Black*Star smiled and patted his friend's shoulder and leaving him to get comfy in his room. Soul opened his phone and dug through the photos again. Memories of Black*Star were slowly flooding into his head and he felt his nose start to bleed. Memories of him and Black*Star always up for anything, beating up enemies, and always enjoying whatever the were doing, Soul smiled and fell over passing out.

* * *

Kid tore down all the stuff Patty had put up in his room except for certain photo's, he hid them in a drawer. He heard knocking and he turned to see Liz holding back a grin:

"So you couldn't go through with it eh Kid?" he growled at her but just sat on the bed.

"I'll do it when i'm ready and my friend isn't messed up in the head, besides you taking your sweet time too ya know?" he smirked and looked at her scowl making him concerned.  
"What happened Liz?"

"The first second he saw us he held her tightly and kissed her forehead... Something about photos in his phone and she made him feel safe."

"Really now?..."

Kid sat there for a second before going on to throw the trash out of his room, as he stepped one foot outside he saw Maka and she came over to say hi.

"Trip was good I take it?"

"If you like snow down your shirt constantly then yeah it was."

The two shared a laugh and a hug before she went back to check up on Soul. Kid smiled and watched her before finishing what he was doing. As he returned he heard a scream and dashed towards it to see Maka carrying Soul to the infirmary with Liz right behind them.

* * *

Soul woke up hours later rubbing his head and seeing Maka with Black*Star watching him.

"That's creepy guys" he said smiling and patting Maka's hand.

"So is watching your best friend sleep while his nose keeps bleeding ya freak!" Black*Star commented laughing.

"During my nap here, I gathered more memories of us when we were younger."

Maka and Black*Star stared at him hopeful but he stated he only had those memories so far nothing more.

"Well, i'm gonna go get something for us all to drink so please keep trying ok bud?" Black*Star went out the door and closed the curtains behind him. Maka smiled at Soul who pulled her a bit closer. "Hey Maka, what is this about me being a weapon?" Maka scoffed before explaining everything about weapons and meisters. Soul grinned and slowly but surely was able to turn his arm into a blade! "Thanks Maka, I feel better!" he leaned over and kissed her cheek before playing with his arm more. Maka blushed and just stared at him. "I saw the photo in my phone of us holding hands... Are we?" Maka kept her eyes closed and looked away:

"Maybe at a time we were something... But Soul, we haven't talked about this since-" Soul turned her around and held her tightly. "Soul please..."

"Your my meister, I am sworn to protect you and you me... Do not be afraid Maka.." she looked into his eyes, his caring expression was always a rare thing to see especially in a moment like this. She didn't notice at first but he leaned in and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss but she couldn't help but feel terrible about it.

"Soul, I have to go." she rushed out of the room and he pulled the covers over himself. "Good job Soul..." he mumbled before falling back asleep.

* * *

"Not even one fucking soda machine?! I'm gonna beat Kid's ass for this shit!" Black*Star grumbled before seeing a crying Maka run into her room. Star wasn't one known for being kind or listening to others but he owed Maka a favor and plus she was one of his closest friends. He knocked on her door and waited, it slowly opened and he walked in instantly hugging her.

"Talk to big brother Black*Star." he told her making her laugh through the sobs, he knew if he made her laugh she would talk, it's what they did to each other when the other had a problem.

"Soul kissed me... He remembered that night and I guess he thinks we are a thing... I know Liz hates us being alone together because of it but Star I-"

"Shush shush shush little sis I got this... When he wakes up we will tell him and Liz together ok? If she tries to fuck with you I will take it."  
Maka hugged him tightly and just nodded making him laugh.

* * *

Kid read over the data from Soul's info and looked at Tsubaki:

"It's almost complete, we just need a little more and we can build it alright?"

"What about The Unclean?"

"They haven't attacked yet so we should be fine."

"Kid you can't just do this every time, some of the men are starting to talk-"

"Let them, they will just have to see what I have in store...

Tsubaki bowed and exited as Kid turned off everything to look outside for anything out of the ordinary...

* * *

Ok not super long but pretty good right?

-REDEADED


	5. Confrontation

Author's Note: I hope you all are enjoying the story, I believe I owe you some more actually interesting events no?

* * *

Soul got dressed and felt something in his back pocket. It was a silver key outlined in gold and a note! He opened it slowly and read:

'Open the unholy door with this, I have faith in you white one."

"What the fuck does this mean?" Soul mumbled before putting it back in his pocket with the key. He put on his black coat and stepped outside the infirmary to see Liz walking his way with a smile. He smiled back and waited for her, she was always nice to him, always gave him whatever he needed when he was nervous without Maka around.

"Hey there handsome, how ya feeling?" she asked with a grin on her face. He returned the grin and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm feeling fantastic there beautiful, how's everyone doing?"

Everyone is in the common room actually, you wanna meet some of the gang from your section?"

Soul's eyebrow raised: "Section?"

"Right the memory loss... Your a section leader like Black*Star and Kid. You got your own little squad though if you'd like to meet them and the others."

Soul smiled again and nodded as he followed Liz.

* * *

Soul sat in the chair as three people came up to him, two women and a man. The man was muscular, brown hair and a beard with a friendly smile, His name was Kensou. The first woman was busty with long black hair with a small hint of worry in her expression, her name was Samantha. The second woman was less serious, blonde hair and a cocky grin, her name was Jennifer.

"So you all work with me?" Samantha's head dropped and she whimpered slightly. "Oh um, i'm sorry about that..."

"It's fine captain, it happens when you lose your memory haha!" Jennifer laughed, "Call me Jen by the way since you don't remember and such."

Soul smiled: "Can I also call you both Ken and Sam?" Kensou nodded but Samantha was still freaking out about Soul's problem.

Jen called over two men in black who were yawning with small smiles. Both had gray hair and were rather thin. "Twins, Koro and Moro, under Kid's command." They bowed and returned back to which they came without uttering a word. "Not really charming people since it's Kid's thing with OCD..." Soul just shurgged as two busty women came over and hugged him against them.

"Soul is back Huno!" The busty pink haired girl said; "Yes, good thing he is safe Kurai!" The Orange haired one said. Sam and Jen threw the girls off of Soul as he tried his best to breathe.

"And these two are ninja under Black*Star's command." Jen said placing the two in chairs across from her captain. Soul bowed and the two sisters did the same.

Black*Star came in and made a motion for Soul and Liz to follow him.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Liz shouted causing Black*Star to take a step in front of Maka. Soul closed his eyes and clutched his hands together nervous. "Soul why the hell would you do that?!" Liz looked at him hurt and scared. Soul took a few breathes and kept his hands together:

"She had been taking care of me along with you the whole time and when I had some memory flash backs... There was one of her on top of me..." Maka hid behind Blck*Star as Liz began to flare her teeth up a bit. "I began to kinda fall for her and that smile..." Liz grabbed him, angry as she was she was gentle:

"You two tried a long time ago ok? But that has died... Best to let go before you bring back unwanted memories hun." she mumbled slowly trying to embrace him. Soul backed up against the wall sad and heart broken. Black*Star cleared his throat and stepped foward:

"Liz, let them both be ok? She will fix this and whatever happens will happen alright?" Liz glared before walking off.

As this little drama event ended an explosion was heard and felt all the way from across the base causing every alarm to go off.

"ATTACK MEN!" Kid shouted as he led the troops along.

* * *

Not too much goodness but another chapter is better then none no?

-REDEADED


	6. The Assault

Patty came out running behind Kid and hopped into Maka's hand as Liz went to Kid's! Black*Star ler out his battle cry as he and his squad ran into the fog slashing and hacking away at the enemy as the shroud went from hallway to hallway. Soul was slowly starting to freak out but calmed down as Maka threw him into a room:

"Try to fully transform yourself and we can kick some ass alright?!" he nodded at her request and she shot him a 'you can do it' look before closing the door behind her. Soul could hear yelling and shouting beyond the door before closing himself off to the world. He looked inside himself and saw darkness, slowly but surely he found a red room with a black piano and himself in a tuxedo. "I played this?..." he asked outloud running his fingers along the keys. He sat down and felt something slowly seep into his brain causing him to test out this instrument and thus he began to play...

* * *

Maka and Patty took out a few men, they were wearing a uniform of black with red outlines and hoods covering their faces. she turned to see one attempt to stab her yet was shot in the face by Kid and Liz.

"Thanks!" she called out before dashing on ahead and leaving Kid to follow behind. Black*Star found them both and cleaned the blood off his face before speaking:

"I think these dudes are The Broken but i'm not sure since Sarah hasn't contacted me back, it might be The Unclean then right?" Kid pondered on this for a moment before shooting another intruder.

"Let's finish off the intruders before speaking yeah?" he suggested, Star smirked and tossed Tsubaki behind him impaling a man in the heart. "Show off..."

* * *

Soul opened his eyes and found himself on the floor as a scythe! "YEAH I FUCKING DID IT!" he reverted and shook his arm trying to return it back from the blade form. He opened the door and just missed taking a bullet to the cranium! He dropped down as Black*Star came out and slit the guy's throat. Soul lifted his head and smiled as Star lifted him up.

"Got your shit back together good buddy?" Star asked as Tsubaki transformed back and smiled at him.

"I can transform again, gotta see if that resonance thing with Maka will work out too though..." Star gave him a thumbs up and took him back to the gang. No one was majorly injured but Jen and Kunai were a little bruised."Is everyone safe?" Soul asked out loud worried, everyone smiled nd gave thumbs up:

"For a direct assault these guys were too easy to kill..." Black*Star said outloud as the soilders were closing up the hole in the wall. "A decoy for something bigger maybe?"

"We just need to finish packing and getting the hell out of here is what we need." Liz commented looking at some fabric from the enemy soilders. "Broken and Unclean or whatever the fuck needs go..." Soul patted her shoulder making her smile for a second but she remembered the earlier fight shrugged him off before sitting with Kid and Patty.

"I uh... found something in my pocket when I got up..." Soul mumbled out, pulling out the key and note. Kid read it and scoffed:

"Maybe they are using you for something, who knows what the hell this unholy door is?" Kid commented. Jen and Sam read it and stood next to their captain who put everything back away. Maka sat down and pondered but couldn't think of anything, so she followed Kid back to his study to see if she could look anything up.

* * *

Kid sat in his chair thinking and burning photos, Maka found it odd and decided to ask upon it: "Kid you ok?"

"Soul and you huh?..." Maka closed her eyes and clenched her teeth.

"Is everyone gonna blame-"

"No, it's nothing, just trying to stay up to date is all, no judgement Maka."

She grabbed her book and went on her way, Kid looked at a photo of a blue door and tossed it into the fire before putting the one of him and Maka away back safely into his pocket.

She was walking down to her room when she saw Soul going back to his: "You feeling alright there bud?" she asked with a smile. Soul smiled back "Just peachy haha..." he rubbed his neck and looked away before saying: "Do you... Wanna come in and talk for a bit?" she was cautious at first but eventually agreed and sat down with him. His room was neat and organized and hardly anything was in it except for magazines and clothes. "I wanted to apologize for my actions..." Maka shook her head:

"It's fine, I should have explained it when you were acting all kind and holding my hand..." Soul sighed and hugged her

"I'm just glad we're back together again is all Maka." she smiled and hugged him back. "I'm here for ya bud" he winked and sat back down.

Maka looked at him and sat beside him pulling him against her, she had missed him dearly, even if it were only a few days it felt way to long. Was it a weapon and meister thing? Who knows?  
they were together again and they were glad.

"Maka..." Soul whispered out only to be pulled into a gentle kiss.

"You probably won't remember this anyway Soul... Let's just make each other feel better for the night..." she whispered pulling the covers around them and holding each other...

* * *

Where the fuck is this story going right?!

-REDEADED


	7. Questions Unanswered

Author's Note: My mind is out of wack again so bear with me peeps!

* * *

Hot passionate kisses were shared back and forth as Maka's slender arms wrapped themselves around Soul's torso as his did the same to her. Soul was confused but couldn't help himself to enjoy all the love she was showing him. Was it love? Pity? Who cares? He was getting it and he wanted nothing else. As it turned into a full blown make-out session Soul's hands began to travel else where making Maka softly moan into his mouth, she removed his shirt and kissed his chest while he did the same to her. As the partners got down to it a few rooms down Black*Star was cuddling his beautiful wife Tsubaki who also seemed to be in the mood. She began feeling him up keeping him awake as he was falling asleep quickly, she gave him a quick squeeze and he jumped up awake:

"My turn for some calming motions hun." she whispered kissing him. Black*Star was still a bit focused on today's attack wondering who the enemy actually was...

Kid was petting Patty's head as she snored quietly. Liz on the other hand was in her room so Kid let her be knowing he couldn't do anything once she hit that state, Kid thought for a good long while before taking Patty back to her room and slowly heading back to his holding the picture that lay in his pocket.

"Silly Patty, don't interfere my friend, I got this under control..." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Ken and Sam were playing chess as Jen sat on the couch pondering the attack as well. All they had to go on were colors. 'How the fuck does that help solve anything?!' Jen angerly thought as she began to chew her thumb.

"Don't think so hard Jen, we got all day tomorrow to figure out something ok?" Ken said to her smiling. Sam gave her a thumbs up and Jen just smirked:

"Childhood friends turned lovers huh? Your both so weird" Ken rolled his eyes as Sam giggled. Jen sat and pondered a bit more before heading off to bed. Sam and Ken both sat on the couch looking at photo's of the bodies and the colors, what did it mean? Was there a whole other organization named The Broken? What the hell is the Unholy Door and why was their captain involved in such a thing? So many questions needing answers yet none were to be found...

* * *

A spiky haired man in sunglasses and a long haired woman in a thick coat were staring down at the base as it had finished repairing the damage they had caused earlier. Both had clothing with red outlines, the man threw his sunglasses down the mountain and turned to head back to camp as the woman smiled and texted her leader the completion of the mission before following the man:

"You think it will only take us to find the white haired one?" she asked as he walked on looking nowhere but ahead. She grinned and closed her eyes; "We can do it I bet, they all seem a bit weak-"

"Yet they took out a whole section of our men..."

She kept quiet for a second before asking another question: "Fred, do you believe we can live through all of this?..." he extended his arm and held his sister's hand:

"I will never lose you again Ferrah... We may be unclean but we are not broken soldiers such as these men..."

* * *

The next morning Soul awoke to seeing Maka slide into a vent:

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked her confused as hell! She tossed him a DVD of an anime called Berserk:

"When Star comes in tell him you were watching that and got to where Guts just met The Band of Hawks ok? I'll explain later!" she gave him and wink and closed the vent as Black*Star busted through the door smiling:

"Morning fucker what was all that noise last night?! Sounded like someone had some fun" he said suggestively as he looked for mistakes and broken things. Soul then held up the DVD with a grin remembering what Maka had just explained. "YOU GOT BERSERK MAN?!" Soul nodded and tossed it to his best friend. He knew he owed Maka for this.

* * *

Short chapter yes but I needed to kill this itch of not writing...

-REDEADED


	8. Information Gathering

Author's Note: Sorry guys, been busy or I didn't have access to a computer but here I am to bring you another chapter!

* * *

As Kid called in Maka and Black*Star to discuss operations, Soul headed to the lobby to see what everyone was doing. He sat with his team and noticed them all deep in thought:

"You guys onto something here?" he asked with a caring smile. They returned the smile and Ken spoke:

"We want to figure out who the hell those people are, Black*Star mentioned something about The Broken so now we have two enemies? This is getting ridiculous sir..."

"I understand, hopefully I get my memory back soon and I can help you guys out more." he responded with a sigh and sat next to his team looking at the clothing they stared at intently.

Meanwhile...

"Until his memory returns it can only be us in this room ok? We now know they are capable of following us and can attack us while holding their own. So for now we must get the troops ready to leave for the western base and to be on alert just in case we have to fully destroy this one." the two nodded at Kid's statement even if they were a little saddened about losing even one base.

Star was the first one out and Kid grabbed Maka's hand:

"Maka can we have a minute?.." she smiled and sat with him. He took a deep breath and pulled out the photo he had been carrying for these past two days. It was of him and her sitting next to each other on a bench in a park somewhere. Maka looked at it with a happy expression an touched it before Kid spoke again.

"I have always been on the look out for you, I keep an eye on you not for precautions but because I uhh..." he cleared his throat and took another breath: "I love you..."

She closed her eyes and smiled again before aiming her head down. Kid noticed and looked away: "If you don't share my-"

"I do... trust me Kid I feel the same way..." she placed her hands on his as she slowly opened her eyes: "I just can't right now with all these things going on but trust me Kid."

She leaned in and kissed him softly: "When we are safe again you can be mine...and I yours..." he kissed her back and went back to his computer.

* * *

Patty shut the secret hole and snickered as she told Liz in sign language 'He finally fucking did it!' and the two sisters laughed to themselves. Liz made her way to the lobby to see Soul playing games by himself.

"Anything you like there white hair?" she asked without a hint of kindness. She was still upset but she couldn't help but to mess with him for it even in his condition. He lifted up a remote for her to join him.

"King of Fighters, wanna try to beat my team?" he asked with that toothy grin she loved. She returned it with an evil grin as they set up the teams and began a night of back and forth wins.

* * *

Black*Star was sneaking around outside keeping an eye out for enemies to get info off of, he snuck up on a group and launched his attack!...

The others were cheering and betting on who would win as Liz and Soul kept going at it all day and night! "My Iori will kill your Elizabeth!" Soul taunted before seeing Elizabeth toss her grenade earrings and hit his Iori with a death blow! The lobby cheered as Liz had got the final win on him. Soul fell back and laughed it off as this was the most fun thing he had done these past two days! Aside from last night of course but that was another matter. Liz smiled at him and they both bowed to the cheering.

"I had no idea you were so awesome at fighting games Liz." Soul complimented as the went to her room, Liz smirked and struck a pose:

"I'm amazing what can I say there handsome?" she heard herself and turned away before clearing her throat: "Sorry Soul..."

He smiled and patted her leg: "Liz, what were we? I know me and Maka aren't a thing and well I know she rejected me so i'm not trying to make it sound like a rebound but if I was-"

Liz held him against her and whispered: "You mean the world to me Soul..." he kept his eyes closed but wrapped his arms around her none the less.

"...can I stay here tonight? I just need to be held for a while..." he asked with a cracking voice out of fear of her hitting him again. She pulled them both under the covers and just cuddled the night away...

* * *

"Tomorrow we attack and we destroy the hideout alright?! WE WILL DESTROY THE LEADERS OF DEATH CITY AND FREE THE WORLD FROM THE LOCKS OF MADNESS!" the army cheered as Fred gave his speech and sat alongside his sister. He handed the scroll to one of his men as he took it into the tent. The thre people in there already dead and before he could scream a blue blur came and tore off his head as fast as the eye could see. Star took the scroll and made his way back to the base.

"Shit guys, they have a lot more planned then we expected..." Star mumbled to himself as he darted back to safety.

* * *

Good chapter guys?

-REDEADED


	9. The Stand Off

Black*Star was almost inside the base when he heard gun fire and an alarm go off behind him! He jumped and made it inside before the doors fully shut him out.

"Don't let any of those fuckers get inside ok?!" he ordered the men next to him, as they took up arms he slowly walked to Kid's office catching his breath. He rubbed the sweat off of his head and hair before opening the door. Kid looked around his computer and raised an eyebrow as Star tossed the scroll in his direction. "They beat us to the punch Kid, unless you have a way underground everyone here is either a slave or fucking dead!" Kid growled reading all the plans for each escape route, he slammed his fists and stood up pondering what to do.

"Star, go tell everyone to relax and pack everything they might need..." Star stood still for a moment hoping to hear something of a plan but to no avail so on his way he went. He did as he was asked and went to his room to relay the info to his lover.

"Ok hun, let's pack up." Tsubaki said sweetly causing Star to kiss her.

"I love you Tsubaki..."

In Liz's room Soul slowly opened his eyes and got a new hold on his sleeping buddy trying to keep warm in her cold room, he looked at her face and slid up to get a better look. Can't really see the beauty of a woman's face when her chest blocks your view you know? He lifted one arm to trace her lips and chin, the smoothness made him feel more safe and comfortable, the gold in her hair was calming and beautiful, he let his hand slowly drop back but Liz slowly opened one eye and grabbed his hand gently.

"Good to see you not trying to cop a feel there handsome." she whispered, Soul blushed but grinned all the same. Liz rubbed his cheek and he nuzzled his face into her neck taking in her scent hoping it would put him back to sleep. "You know we only did this one other time? You were feeling terrible and just wanted to be held, so we cuddled into the morning never letting go.."

Soul kissed her chin and let out a breath: "Thank you... For everything Liz..." his head began to hurt which made Liz let go out of worry: "I'm fine it's just... I'm remembering that night.."  
Liz smiled and held him against her giggling. He rubbed her cheek and they both kissed for the first time in a long time, the sweet taste came flooding back into his memory as they laced fingers together and kissed one another until Star's message came through.

* * *

"So you've seen the fucking door Kid?!" Maka yelled as the reaper stared at the enemies outside the base through the office window.

"I've seen A door, maybe not THE door so it's a possibility."

"You still should've said something to us!"

"Calm down, we can lure these guys into a trap and see what they know."

"And how in the hell are you expecting to accomplish that?!"

Kid turned to her with a smile:

"...We use bait..."

* * *

Soul's eyes were able to open to which he found himself on his knee's with his hands and mouth tied shut. Kid and Maka were next to him on one side and the other had a hole big enough for him to fall through. He looked as the lights shut off on one direction showing Fred and Ferrah standing there alone.

Fred stepped forward and spoke: "Give us the white haired one and we will spare you all!" Kid popped his neck and responded simply with a: "No." Fred remained expressionless and said:

"Give us the man or die!" It was then that Kid pulled out a pistol and aimed at Soul's head. "Tell us what you know about the door first!" Fred's hands began to glow orange but vanished as he regained his composure: "We need him to unlock the door in the west..." Kid's eyes twitched, he was right in burning the photo and knew what to do next. Soul looked back down at the hole and saw Black*Star looking back at him telling him to hop in but before he could the doors started to close and before him or Fred could do anything Kid pulled the trigger shooting Soul in the head and making his body fall down the hole into Star's arms. Down there as well was a now scared to death Liz as all she saw was the man she loved fall down the hole with red all over the side of his head and face. "KID, WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?!" Star shouted as he layed down Soul and threw Kid against the cave walls. Kid punched him in the jaw and pointed to Soul.

"PAINT BALLS YOU DUMB FUCK! Now they will be on our asses but will assume we are escaping rather then going to the western base..." Kid fixed himself up before following the rest of the army.  
Soul was free'd from his chains and sat up staring at Kid's figure walking away. Soul gave a dark grin making Maka and Liz worry but Black*Star knew what it meant.

"Your no longer Mr. Memory Loss are ya?" he asked. Soul stood up and turned the grin into a smile:

"Oh no baby, I'm back... And that fucker up there," he pointed to Kid: "Know's more then he's letting on."

"A lot more..."

* * *

So the next chapter might end this and put the rest as a sequel or I may make it one long story who knows?

-REDEADED


	10. An Example

Author's Note: Finally got onto a computer.

* * *

As the group was walking to the cars which they would take to the next base Soul pulled Maka aside:

"Hey, thanks for not going all the way you know?" Maka blushed a bit and softly smacked herself:

"Of course you would remember that night in your room... I couldn't take advantage of you but I needed someone is all."

"Well thank you for trusting me partner" he hugged her and kissed her cheek with a smile before whispering: "Nice tits by the way, to bad I can't remember the taste."  
He dodged her as she began swinging and growling at him. He laughed and went back next to Liz as Black*Star held Maka and Tubaki's hands in his own containing his laughter some how.  
Liz slowly laced her fingers together with Soul's and Soul gripped her hand firmly as they continued on.

* * *

After they arrived and everything was put up the original members of the gang went into Kid's battle room to just be alone and hang around each other. Patty turned on the radio and liked the song playing thus returning to her seat. Soul glanced at Black*Star and lifted two fingers before sliding his thumb over them to which Black*Star's eyes widened for a quick second before he went back to his comic book. Tsubaki noticed it too but kept her cool as she held her lover's hand, Soul put his phone down and spoke out loud:

"You know Kid before I lost my memory I was in a tent on that mountain and noticed a few things. I had never been there shockingly and there was a certain symbol on the corner of the note left by The Unclean. A skull with a green slash behind it, kinda like the one you have hidden in the closet back home."

Kid looked at the door, the window then back at Soul before responding:

"Where are you going with this?"

"Do you have any knowledge of the fucking door or are you just a pure fucking traitor?"

Kid turned and attempted to jump out the window but was thwarted as Black*Star caught him and slammed his head into the marble floor.

"I fucking knew it, spill it all Kid."

"I don't know shit!"

Soul coughed and Star slammed his elbow into Kid's eye causing him to grunt in pain and breath heavily.

"Tell me what you know Kid."

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

Star threw 5 more elbows to the eye and then a quick punch to the jaw almost breaking it. Soul leaned down and grabbed hi friend's throat:

"The sooner you help me the sooner the pain ends and we can have Maka look at your swelling... SPILL IT GOD DAMMIT!"

Kid looked over at Maka who was scared with Liz shedding tears.

"...Fine... I was pretending to go along with The Unclean only to gather information but as soon as I found out the door I learned what it was and had to vanish!"

Star got off of Kid and tossed him back into his chair.

"That fucking door will either cause great power to the people who open it..."

"Or end all that we love..."

* * *

Short chapter I know but be prepared for an explanation chapter.

-REDEADED


	11. Record Resolved

As Kid held the ice pack on his eye he used the other to glare at his 'friends' as they sat around him eager to understand what the fuck he was doing. He sighed then spoke:

"The Unholy door is a path to unimaginable power, wealth, and whatever else you could want... At least, that's what the legend WOULD say since it's a legend. The only thing we could find out though was that it needs the blood of a powerful being to be opened and that it has a voice."

"A voice? A door with a fucking voice?" Soul questioned raising an eyebrow.

"The Unholy door is a fucking living being Soul, I tried to lock you up somewhere until we could kill all the members of the unclean-"

"Letting me know would have helped."

"Fuck you, you would've done what your doing right now, planning to go find the door on your own without a god damn plan."

Black*Star rubbed his head and sighed as Kid continued:

"I knew of the Cherished door but decided to burn all remaining information of it... The Unholy door however only members of the unclean are aware but being as i'm a double agent I have the info, I just refuse to give it to you until a good plan is made..."

Soul and Black*Star released Kid and helped him heal the best they could until he and Maka went to his bed room to talk. Star and Tsubaki went to go eat something at least before bed, Patty went to the common area to play games and distract herself as Soul sat and apologized to Liz for his actions.

* * *

"It's fine Maka you can leave me alone and hate me like the others..." Kid said staring at his pillow. He knew she was upset and he was on the verge of breaking as the thought of her hating him every living second consumed him. He froze when she held him from behind crying:

"You said you loved me... You don't keep secrets from the people you love jerk face."

Kid's tears slowly slid as he turned and held her tightly.

"I am yours... and you are mine..."

BACK AT SOUL'S ROOM

Soul held Liz tightly and kept her from feeling worse then she already did. "You still put on that purfume huh?" Liz kept silent: "It smells wonderful, like chrysanthemums..." She let out a breath and stayed silent. "I remember you with your hair up... Before the kidnapping anyway... You had your hair up, you wore that blue top I love and you were smiling all day..." she moved her arms up to grasp him against her. "I thought, damn i'm one lucky dude to see this gorges girl all the time." Liz slowly smiled. "I thought, damn... I love this woman..." Liz softly kissed him and he held her tighter feeling the warmth from her return. "I remember we started something we never got to finish..." He pulled her down and you know what happened...

THE NEXT DAY

Kid awoke in Maka's arms, he gently kissed her forehead before moving up to go dig through his files of the Cherished door only to find them removed! He noticed a small incision on the file as if a small blade had forced it open. He put it away as a reminder and returned to his lover grasping her in his arms and falling back asleep.

* * *

Another short chapter yes, still deciding on making this one story or cutting it in half and making my first sequel...

-REDEADED


	12. The Cherished Door

"They have to be headed that way!" Fred roared as he slammed his fists into trees. Ferrah stood with the other soldiers and watched in worry as her brother threw a fit, they were right Kid's trail but Fred had felt something off.

"Why do I feel like something has been taken?" he mumbled as he regrouped with his sister: "Like as if someone knows about one of the doors..."

Black*Star woke up and patted the space where his lover should have been but was gone! As he raised his head he found Tsubaki reading some file before putting it back in her bra. Star waved at her and she smiled before speaking:

"So, I found more info on the cherished door and it turns out it is the door for answers that the Star clan used to visit when they had a tough job fall into their hands." Black*Star put on his clothes and sat beside Tsubaki: "What do you think Star? Shall we go and find the Cherished door?" he simply nodded and kissed her.

* * *

After some talking to Kid and the others the group (Soul, Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Sam, Ken, Huno, and Kurai) was able to go on this "field" exercise to learn more about how to survive in the wilderness in case they got lost. Black*Star and his two disciples took care of leading the way and cutting the way to the door as Tsubaki explained to the remaining group:

"The Cherished door in a way is like the good side of good versus evil compared to The Unholy Door, The Cherished Door loves and cares for all and will answer your questions no matter what as long as you show it respect. When we get there you must bow and state your name before asking a question ok? The Cherished Door only asks for that so maybe we can understand why you have that key Soul if The Unholy Door wants blood and says nothing about a key." Soul pulled the key out and kept it in his fist.

As the group arrived Maka, Soul, and Ken pushed a boulder out of the way and revealed a cave with a huge amount of sunlight pouring in at various spots, there was the green and silver door.  
The Cherished Door was there unlocked and ready for questions. The younger ones of the group all looked the door over and lined up ready to ask.

"Bunch of idiots still huh?" Star commented walking up to the door. The lock dropped and Star slowly pulled the green half of the door open as the silver followed on it's own. Inside was what appeared to be a door with reflective glass like a mirror. "Star, remember the deal." Tsubaki reminded him stepping beside him. Black*Star bowed and spoke: "My name is Black*Star, it is an honor to meet you."

"I have lived many many years and it has been far too long since I have met one of the Star Clan, are you the child of White*Star?"

"I am..."

"Even though your Clan's line of work is frowned upon your father cared greatly for you."

Black*Star took Tsubaki's hand and breathed slowly before asking: "Will me and my family live happily even if I keep up this line of work?" The Cherished Door lit up and then spoke:  
"You may not be there for long but I assure you they will live very happy lives in all of their years to come. Star closed his eyes and slowly smiled as him and Tsubaki embraced. Ken nervously stepped forward and asked: "Will I be a good dad?"

"Yes, all of your girls will love you."

"Girls?..." he turned to Sam who simply whistled and looked around playing it off.

Jen rolled her eyes and walked up: "Why does Captain Soul have this key to The Unholy Door?"

"It was placed there by Charles."

Maka spoke: "Who is Charles and why does he need Soul to open the door?"

"Charles is the leader of The Unclean and he needs Soul to open the door for him to gain power."

Soul took a deep breath and looked firmly at the door before speaking:

"Who is the weapon and why must they give their blood?"

The Cherished Door shined brightly and as it reverted the only people that were shown in the mirror were,

Soul

Kid

Black*Star

and a tall white haired man.

"These are the four choices of offerings." Tsubaki used her question:

"Who is that?"

"Charles"

Sam spoke: "What did you mean by offerings?"

"Exactly what the term means."

Soul's heart began to pound quickly, he was just told his role in this, what he meant and it frightened him...

"I am nothing more then a meal..."

"Is the key used to stop that?!" Kurai asked scared.

"It is nothing more then a play thing used to trap Soul inside the door as supper."

Soul began to hyperventilate before falling over and blacking out.

* * *

Not an amazing chapter or well written out but pretty good none the less no?

-REDEADED


	13. The Nightmare

Author's Note: Finally got on a computer again... Here' another chapter.

* * *

"Wake Up Soul, Wake up and feel the dead skin..."

Soul's eyes flew open as he jumped back and looked at where he was. A room with flowing red and black liquid going back and forth all around him, then he noticed a man with a deep raspy voice calling to him. It was him...

...it was Charles, in a long black robe with green and red stripes with his white hair slicked back.

"What do you want you 'Noham' rip off?!" Soul asked holding his arm up against his chest. Charles raised a hand and smiled brightly at the man in front of him, he didn't look threatening but any stranger whom you've never met isn't one to be trusted instantaneously mind you.

"Relax young one, I am going to do you no harm ok? I just wanted to know what you desire most in this world?" Soul kept his distance:

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It'll tell me what kind of person you are, an idiot or someone worth helping..."

"Poor excuse there fella."

"Just tell me Soul and i'm sure you will come to understand what I desire soon enough." Soul lowered his arm and looked Charles up and down for a quick second. He took a breath and responded:

"I desire to see my friend's safe and sound..." Charles grinned and clasped his hands together as the whole room turned white and Soul's vision along with it.

* * *

"SOUL YOU OK?!" Star shouted as his friend's eyes fluttered open. Soul sat up and put a hand over his eyes to block out all the light.

"Charles entered my mind... I don't know what he wanted but what I do know is we need to kill him and make sure he doesn't reach any of us beforehand."

The group all gathered around, Soul comforting him before returning to the base.

* * *

"How was the exercise?" Kid asked as Soul finally regained some composure and sat down.

"Wonderful, I know now that snake's are pretty tasty." Kid smirked and followed Maka's heels as Liz wrapped her arms around Soul's neck.

"How did it all go?"

"I learned a lot of things but I would love to just sit her and have you hold me some more love." Liz cuddled him more as Sam and Ken joined Black*Star and Tsubaki in the lunch room.

Jen rubbed her head and sighed: "I just can't believe all of this shit man." Kunai and Huno sat beside her and rubbed her shoulders. "Thanks girls."

LATER THAT NIGHT...

Soul threw the key and note into the fire, as the key went in purple flames arose and low screaming was heard. Soul slowly stepped forward closer and closer to the fire as words were chanted over and over again...

"You will make a delicious meal boy!"

* * *

Short chapter but it gives some kind of insight no?

-REDEADED


	14. The Raid

"So you want me to blow a hole on both sides of the base, capture the three captains and then return to HQ?" Fred asked staring at the base confused and concerned. Ferrah was nervous but trusted her brother even when it came to Charles' plans.

"Yes, when I have them in my grasp we will get this over with. No harm will be done to them ok?" Fred grumbled but agreed. The troops went silently to prep the bombs as Fred held his sister against him reassuring her that nothing was going to happen to either one of them.

"After what happened to mom and dad I trust only you Fredrick..." he chuckled and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Liz walked around looking for Soul who wasn't in his room, she found him sitting next to a patch of burnt earth that looked as if magma was seeping underneath it. Soul was staring at the center of it which seemed to hold a key with the line of red circling it.

"Soul-"

"The fucking key spoke to me Liz..." he looked at him slowly moving closer and closer: "It was the Unholy Door... It's ready to fucking eat me and i'm scared..." she slowly wrapped her arms around him to calm him down.

"It'll all be fine hunny don't fret..." he held onto her trying to keep his composure as the color on the key began to twist and turn creating faces and even words freaking him out further.

Explosions went off and as the two lovers spun around a masked man hit them both in the face with the butt of his rifle.

MEANWHILE...

Maka was knocked unconscious and her body was being dragged into the dust as Kid fired Patty at the enemies as Black*Star did his best to coat Tsubaki in as much crimson liquid as he could find. The shooting stopped and all that could be heard was whistling and footsteps, as they came closer a voice came out:

"We have the other captains, all we need now are you two." Freddrick spoke out. Kid turned to fire off a warning shot but received an iron fist knocking him out cold, Star dashed to impale Fredrick but failed as well as Ferrah knee'd him in the head.

* * *

Soul awoke to the screams of his comrades around him. They were all chained up next to each other with a bright light shinning upon them, they were all stripped to they're undergarments as a tall man in a white cloak slashed at their bodies with a hunting knife. The tall man stood in front of Soul and a smile slowly grew upon his face.

"Charles..." Charles chuckled and slowly cut across Soul's chest making him groan in anguish. As Soul opened his eyes again Charles was holding The Unholy Door's key which was now dripping red and black from his fingers.

"Will you help me Soul? I only wish to save this world from being unable to save itself."

"A monster and a liar huh?"

"Don't be a fool Soul, I am just trying to save the unsavable is all." Charles walked over and slashed two cuts upon the Thompson sisters each.

"GOD DAMMIT JUST STOP!"

Charles returned and gripped Soul's throat tightly: "Then help me boy." Soul glared at first but gave in as Charles free'd him, he placed him in a white chair as he turned off the bright lights and turned the room lights on. The group was in a pure white room and in front of Soul was a clear mirror which in fact was the Unholy Door itself. "Give it your flesh boy and help me to save the world and your friends." Soul just looked into the mirror seeing the blood slowly coming out of his wounds, he knew it was his time to go, at least it wasn't totally uncool.

"I OFFER MYSELF!" Black*Star shouted, Soul's eyes looked at his best friend's as Charles chuckled and went over to release him.

"Thank you so much Black*Star, I knew you were no fool!" Charles carried Black*Star towards the mirror which began to shake and slowly open showing nothing but darkness and old stains...

* * *

I'm a jerk I know but I need to work on the dialogue for a bit then new chapter ok?

-REDEADED


	15. Death

Author's Note: I hope everyone is ready for an unhappy chapter.

* * *

A white haired boy sat next to his bed ridden mother in a cabin. The illness was almost finished taking her away from him and all he could do was hold her hand and softly sniffle as he watched her smile and whisper empty promises to him. His tears begin to flow more as she coughed and clutched her chest before relaxing once again.

"Mother I-I don't wa-wa-wan't you to go." he spoke through the sobs and hiccups as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"My son, all living beings must pass on, and I wanna thank you for taking care of me when I couldn't do it myself. Make sure your father stays out of trouble ok?" The boy nodded as his tears fell upon her bed sheets. "I love you so much my boy..."

"My sweet Charles..."

* * *

Soul watched in horror as Charles smiled dragging Black*Star with him into the Unholy Door. As the walls began to close Soul and Maka just saw a faint smile on their best friend's face as he shot them a thumbs up. Tsubaki began to shout as the twins were making progress in freeing themselves, Liz popped one of each set of limbs out and pulled Patty fully out of hers. As the team began to free themselves, on the other side of the door Charles spoke to Black*Star:

"You know I don't take pride in hurting people like your clan does."

"I'm nothing like my birth clan..."

"I fail to believe that sir, but still self-sacrifice hopefully earns you a rewarding afterlife as your life force serves to help me."

"Fuck you and you ideals, if humanity can't normally help itself stay alive then what makes you think you can do it?"

Charles patted Star's head before tossing him into the red chair that randomly formed: "Because i'm not afraid of looking bad." Two small needles drove right into Star's temples making him wince as seven more tubes slowly entered his torso.

* * *

Jen pulled Sam up onto the cliff as Kensou slammed into another pile of rubble, they followed Soul's GPS signal and broke they're way in with Kurai and Huno as the twins were nowhere to be found.

"Captain is just a bit further inside, tell me if you need a break Ken and I'll put this new invention to good use!" he slowly fell backwards into Sam's arms, Jen grinned and pulled out a huge device to which she attached a set of drills on multiple parts.

Soul slowly stood up regaining his balance and centered himself. He took a while but he eventually morphed his arm and tried to open the door that way but to no avail, just then Jen and the others broke through the room and helped patch everyone up before making another attempt at the door.

* * *

Star was slowly beginning to gasp for air as the tubes in him were taking blood and air from him. Charles stood beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder:

"My father never payed much attention to anything you know, never cared for other people's problems or anything the world had to say to him. It was confusing to know that my own precious mother married such an ungrateful man... How can you hate so much and care for only a select group of individuals?..."

Star's breathing picked up and the only things to flash before him were Tsubaki and all of his friends, his time was coming and he was ready yet he was scared out of his fucking wits and the only thing keeping him calm and sane as he slowly fell to death was that he earned loved and the care of other people.

Something his birth clan knew nothing about...

* * *

The Unholy Door slowly opened and what layed before the group was a dead body full of holes that used to be their blue haired friend and Charles with red and green eyes and black aura coming out his mouth and vanishing instantly.

"Charles..." Soul started: "Your a fucking dead man..."

"On the contrary my dear friend..." time stopped and Charles stood in front of Soul:

"My life has just begun..."

* * *

Gonna make a sequel, next chapter is the ending to this half.

-REDEADED


	16. The Pain

Author's Note: As I mentioned here is the ending and I would like to thank all of you for continuing to read my work!

* * *

Soul layed in the infirmary next to the others as the army of nurses took care of them. Charles had absorbed Black*Star, stopped time, and nearly killed the gang. What was to be done? He looked over to see Liz next to Patty sleeping, his heart began to ache but he knew they would be fine. What do you say to your best friend's lover when he passes? Soul couldn't bring himself to even look at Tsubaki assuming she was in too much pain. She made them carry the body and planned to properly bury him when the time was right.

What now? Shall we check on the bad guys?

Charles was hacking up a storm as he sat in his chair, Ferrah and Fred were a tad bit worried as he threw up a portion of blood but that wasn't what scared them the most...

A star formed, every time Charles would cough up blood.

"Accept me Black*Star, give me your strength!" he demanded through coughs. The siblings slowly left the room and went to the dining hall. Ferrah tapped her brother's shoulder:

"Do you really think he could control one of the star clan?"

"Only time will tell my dear sister, if he can then i'm sure we can win this war."

"Why are we doing this again brother?"

"To avenge mom and dad"

"But-"

He placed a hand on her shoulder; "I have a plan believe me, just give it some time alright?"

* * *

Soul was eating lunch with Maka and Kid who had said nothing the entire time. Tsubaki faced away from everyone and the sisters were barely waking up, Jen was able to walk so she was carrying the rest of the group off in wheelchairs.

"...are we really just gonna sit here and not say a fucking thing?" Soul asked outloud, Maka didn't flinch but Kid sighed:

"Soul, we need to rest if anything we need to take a short vacation before doing anything else."

Soul huffed and continued to eat. Liz and Patty wheeled themseleves over and joined in the conversation:

"So do we have anything?" Patty chimed in playing with her hair. Liz shrugged and softly hugged Soul, he kissed her head and smiled before offering her some.

"Let's rest and then make a plan." Kid said once more with a bit of anger in his voice, the others ignored him but agreed none the less.

Rest, vacation, then vengeance...

* * *

Short ending yes but I have a plan and the first chapter of the sequel will be up soon.

-REDEADED


End file.
